Known methods for transferring data between computing devices include establishing communication with handshaking and monitoring the quality of the data transfer, such as for lost data. These methods use two-way protocols in which messages for implementing the protocol are exchanged in two directions between the computing devices. Two-way protocols use significant processing power, and are not appropriate for certain devices that transfer data, such as sensors. Additionally, in some circumstances, a sensor may be deployed on an aircraft, spacecraft, watercraft, or in a remote or harsh location. Two-way communication may be or become impossible, impracticable, or impractical.
Known methods for transferring data between computing devices using a one-way protocol include using user datagram protocol (UDP) and UDP-based data transfer protocol (UDT). These protocols do not include a way for detecting missed data packets or datagrams or reconstructing missed data packets. Rather, the loss of data packets has been tolerated, or considered to be relatively inconsequential for certain applications, such as certain applications that use voice data transmission. However, in certain applications, undetected data packet loss is not desirable or tolerable.